


Defying Fate

by DaronwyK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Hidden deep in the Forbidden Forest lies a black pool. What lies in wait would terrify most, but it guards a prize only the desperate would seek. Pansy has no other options, she must pay the price it demands, for the future she desires.





	Defying Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Fairest of the Rare - Fairest Freaky Spooktacular. Many thanks to my Beta, Runaway Pen (you saved my butt).

**~*~**

The stories told of a magical pool, hidden deep in the darkest reaches of the Forbidden Forest. It’s guarded by untold horrors and few have ever been brave enough to venture into those shadowy trees to try and find it. Dangers unknown waited for any foolish enough to seek it, but a treasure without equal could be claimed by a successful seeker.

**~*~**

Pansy stood on the edge of the forest and the cold October breeze whipped around her bare legs. In the wake of Battle of Hogwarts, she’d lost everything that mattered to her. Her father was dead, her brother condemned to Azkaban, and her mother had taken her own life in shame. Most of their assets had been seized by the Ministry and Draco had broken their betrothal contract. She had nothing left to lose and everything to gain.

The moon was a ghostly haze behind the clouds and offered only a meager amount of illumination as she moved into the trees. A black veil covered her naked body, edged in delicate silver runes and green cord securing it in place. The Bloody Baron had guided her to the book that contained the myth and ritual of the joining pool. If she could reach it and bathe in its black waters under the Samhain moon, then her fate could be turned from its destructive course. Details were hazy, but it would join her with the wizard she desired most and that joining would bring him to her in the real world.

The trees towered high overhead and the wind rattled through the dry grass and leaves. A strange sense of calm settled over her, as if she knew that nothing in these woods could hurt her, unless she let it. She had faced the very worst fears of her life in the last year, and nothing could ever terrify her more than losing her family.

Ever onwards she walked and her feet grew cold from the muddy path, but she didn’t stop. There were other sounds in the darkness now, larger things moving out of sight. Pansy didn’t falter in her determined steps. She was a Slytherin witch. She was one with the darkness, and she would never fear it.

It felt like she’d been walking for hours when the trees opened up to a small clearing. There was a large pool that spread out in front of her. Its surface didn’t reflect the moonlight, instead it seemed to absorb it. A voice in the very back of her mind was screaming at her to leave, to forget this. But she couldn’t. Ignoring her fears, she moved forward towards the water. A massive serpent rose up from the depths. Its muscular body glistened with the water, and Pansy could see that each obsidian scale was edges in the finest line of silver. Its strange black eyes fixed on her and for the briefest moment she felt only awe of the magnificent creature.

**::Answer my question correctly and you may pass and claim your prize. Answer incorrectly, and I will feast on your body.::** Its mental voice was slippery, like oil and Pansy had to resist the urge to shudder with revulsion.

“Ask your question.” Pansy lifted her chin, staring back at it through the fine black veil.

**::Name the most dangerous creature in the Forbidden Forest.:: **

Pansy’s eyes widened a little and for a moment, she froze. There were so many things that lurked in these woods, like acromantulas and werewolves. It couldn’t be that simple. She thought longer, and rolled the different creatures around in her mind, and then a small dark smile crossed her lips.

“I am the most dangerous creature in the Forbidden Forest tonight,” she said boldly. “I am a witch, and nothing would dare harm me here…not even you.” It had needed her agreement to eat her, if it had no fear of her, it would have simply attacked as soon as she had appeared.

**::Clever witch. Claim your prize, if you dare.::** The snake slithered up onto the bank and disappeared into the darkness.

Pansy untied the cords securing her veil and let it fall to the forest floor. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she stepped forward, dipping her toes into the inky liquid. A shiver of power crawled up her skin, singing into her veins seductive and dark. It offered power and she meant to claim it. She walked in deeper, the water creeping up her thighs, to her waist, and then up over her shoulders. At its deepest point she could still touch the ground. She tipped her head back to let the water soak into her hair and her eyes cast up to the sky.

The moon was breaking through the clouds now, bathing her in silvery light. She took a deep breath and ducked under the water. She paused there, utterly immersed in the blackness and then she felt a shudder of power. A pair of hands came from the darkness and settled around her waist and lifted her back up to the air. She was shaking as she opened her eyes, almost afraid of who it would be. There, bathed in the moonlight and covered in droplets of the black water, was Harry Potter. His green eyes were locked on her, and his hand came up to cradle her cheek. His thumb traced across her lower lip, dragging it down ever so slightly.

Pansy leaned up and claimed his lips in a desperate kiss, not questioning what the pool had given her. If this was her fate, she’d grab it with both hands. His hands weren’t soft as they touched her, they were hard and demanding. He didn’t ask, he took. Pansy cried out as his teeth bit down on her throat, marking her as his fingers quested between her legs. Her nails dug into his back when his fingers plunged into her, stroking in a demanding rhythm.

Pansy dragged his lips back up to meet hers, kissing him hungrily as she wrapped her arms around her neck. She nipped his bottom lip, moaning as he teased her clit with his thumb. He was touching her the way she’d always wished Draco would, taking his time to see to her needs.

“Please…” She shuddered as he pressed a third finger into her. She moaned and rested her forehead against his shoulder, gasping as he worked them slowly in and out. It ran the edge of uncomfortable, but it also felt so very good. “I need you,” she whispered into his ear.

Harry eased his fingers out of her and gripped her hips, lifting her in the water. Pansy reached down, guiding the tip of his cock to press against her. The magic was growing thicker now, wrapping around her, and she could feel its hunger. It wanted him to fuck her, and it gave her an instant of hesitation, but then Harry gripped her hips and thrust up into her body. As he drove into her, she felt something strange. Something cold and slick began to wrap around them, and she realized in horror that it was the black serpent from earlier.

**::When he spends himself inside you, the bond will be set. He will desire only you, from this moment forward. And you will pay for this gift, each Samhain from this night forward, by coming here to me.::** The Serpent’s coils squeezed around them and for a moment it was as if Harry had scales instead of skin, pupils narrowing into serpentine slits. His thrusts grew more erratic and he bit into her shoulder, teeth lengthening into wicked fangs. She felt him spend himself inside of her and then he was gone. She was floating on top of the water, supported by the ancient serpent’s coils.

**::Now he is yours and you…beautiful witch, are mine. Sleep now…you will wake tomorrow and this will all be just a dream…until next year.::**

Pansy’s eyes were so very heavy. She felt the snake lay her to rest on the mossy bank, before sleep dragged her down into its waiting embrace. 

~Fin


End file.
